


Mess

by OliveTheHobbit



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Episode 2 spoilers, I don't know how to tag it, M/M, angsty, ghost!Larry, i just wrote it and now i'm posting it, tree house, very much just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Sal's life was a wreck. But he was used to it.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after episode three. Sal managed to become free. How? Up to you.
> 
> I'm sad, this is literally just spilled ink, but I hope y'all enjoy it.

There was snow everywhere, but Sal felt warm.  
  
He was sitting with his legs crossed in the poorly kept wooden floor. His hair was a mess, as it always was lately, falling down his back. The cold wind was blowing in the holes of his borrowed hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. But he felt peaceful.  
  
"It is a mess". said Larry, in his full afterlife glory, sitting next to the blue haired man.  
  
"And what in our lives... My life... Isn't?" Sal asked, laughing dryly. He ran his fingers through a string of his hair, putting it behind his ear.  
  
He wasn't wearing his mask. He never did lately.  
  
He still hated his scarred face as much as he did before. His glass eye, the almost complete absence of a nose and the rags that someone may have the courage to call a mouth were there. He just couldn't care anymore.  
  
Not there. Not with Larry.  
  
Or what remained of him.  
  
He felt ghost fingers touching his skin, and he felt warmer.  
  
"You should leave". Larry whispered. He would add a 'You're free', as he always did. But he stopped lately.  
  
None of them were ever able to be free. And the worst was that they were only kids when their lives got entangled in that...  
  
Mess.  
  
"I won't leave." he would answer, but he didn't today, cause ghost lips touched his, soft as a butterfly flutter, hands moving on the back of his neck, to the end of his spine, to his ankles.  
  
And it all made Sal warm. It all made he want more.  
  
But he was just a man with a scarred face and a dead boyfriend in an abandoned tree house, savoring those final moments before the tree is cut, the house is destroyed, the building complex is demolished.  
  
It was a mess.  
  
But it was Sal's mess.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews and kudos if ya want. I'm going to write more fics I guess. I want it, at least.


End file.
